Letter
by Hachi Breeze
Summary: Menyimpan banyak kata-kata yang tak tersampaikan membuatnya hanya bisa terungkap dalam sebuah goresan tinta saja. terkadang, dengan menulis kita bisa menjadi orang yang sangat jujur. [SHDL 2013]


.

.

.

* * *

**LETTER**

* * *

**Letter**

* * *

**Letter©Hachi Breeze**

**Character based on:**

**NARUTO©Masashi Kishimoto**

**©SasuHina Days Love 3rd Years! 2013 [SHDL]**

**©SasuHina**

**©2013**

* * *

**.**

.

.

Bukannya tak ingin menemuinya. Salju juga turun menghujani dirinya yang hanya berbalut kain tipis yang terlilit syal tebal. Mantel sederhana masih menggantung di lengan kecilnya. hanya saja, Sasuke tak punya keberanian untuk menghampiri gadis itu dan menyapanya. Keduanya sama-sama berdiri di seberang jalan yang sama, dihujani puluhan salju yang sama dan sudah menumpuk di atas kepala mereka berdua, saling mengeluarkan kepulan dari deru napas mereka. Sekali lagi, hanya saja dirinya, hanya saja Sasuke terlalu mengatas namakan _ego_ dan harga dirinya daripada menuruti keinginannya.

Hinata masih berdiri sambil menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya. Rambut panjang Hinata masih tergerai panjang dan di ikat ke lehernya dengan syal putih yang tebal. Keduanya berdiri di dekat lampu merah yang berbunyi. Tanpa suara, hanya diam, dan pura-pura tak kenal.

Ketika langkah kaki Hinata membawanya menjauh dari jangkauannya, Sasuke melirik warna hijau yang menyala di dekatnya. Ia berjalan mengikuti punggung kecil di hadapannya. Kadang Sasuke melihat tumpukan salju di kakinya. Untuk meredam pandangannya dari gadis manis itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih memandang keluar jendela tepat dimana salju masih turun dengan perlahan. Kiba yang bertugas piket hari ini mulai membersihkan salju-salju yang menempel di mantel hingga mengotori lantai kelas. Pemuda itu berjaga di depan pintu sambil berteriak. Tumpukan salju yang baru dibersihkannya masih ia bawa hingga mulai mencair perlahan di kedua telapak tangannya. Hinata melepaskan mantelnya yang penuh dengan tumpukan salju di depan pintu kelas. Kiba membantu gadis itu masih dengan mengomel. Hinata, dia hanya membungkuk maaf. Kadang Sasuke hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Kembali menatap tumpukan salju di sampingnya.

Hinata mendudukan dirinya di arah jam satu dimana Sasuke duduk. Masih tertawa sambil mengeluarkan isi tasnya ke atas meja. Banyak yang Hinata kenal di sekolah ini dan begitupun sebaliknya, hingga membuat gadis itu sangat mudah ditemukan. Tiap kali Hinata berjalan keluar dari teritori kelas, suara-suara yang berbeda selalu saja menyapa gadis itu secara bergantian. Terkadang dengan pekikan nada tinggi yang kagum dan ramah. Kadang pula suara berat yang genit dan menggoda. Sasuke sebal karena Hinata begitu terkenal. Dan ia sebal karena ia bukanlah salah satu orang di antara mereka. Dan ia sungguh sangat sebal karena tak bisa menjadi salah satu dari mereka yang dapat memanggil nama Hinata begitu mudahnya.

"Iya, aku dengar juga begitu."

Suara pelan dan lembut itu menggelitik pendengaran dan hati Sasuke. Rambut panjangnya masih menjadi obyek Sasuke selain salju di luar.

.

.

.

"Tolong berikan ini kepada Hyuuga Hinata. Kalian sekelas kan, Uchiha-_san_?"

Sasuke masih melirik amplop cokelat yang di angsurkan Kurenai kepadanya. Kurenai masih merapikan beberapa kertas yang berhamburan di atas meja kerjanya. Sasuke masih diam. Ia memang sekelas dengan Hinata, bahkan itu sudah sejak mereka berdua masuk TK. Hanya saja sejak kecil Sasuke tak pernah bisa menyapa gadis itu.

Dia dan Hinata berbeda. Hinata hidup di tempat yang penuh cahaya dimana ia bisa tertawa dan berbicara dengan tersenyum. Sedangkan Sasuke, dirinya terlalu diam dan hidup dalam bayangan hitam ke-egoisan. Itulah perbedaan mereka.

"Ya, saya mengenalnya."

"Tolong berikan ya, Uchiha-_san_."

"Ngomong-ngomong _sensei_, jika saya boleh tahu … apa isinya?"

Kurenai berhenti melakukan kegiatannya dan memandang Sasuke yang masih diam sambil memegang amplop yang tadi diberikannya. Kurenai melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja sambil tersenyum memandang Sasuke. Pemuda itu menunggu.

"Hinata tidak bercerita? Kudengar sih, dia akan pindah ke prefektur Miyagi, ke sekolah H."

"Oh."

Sasuke beralih menatap amplop di tangannya dengan kecewa. Jadi dengan kata lain, benda yang ada di tangannya saat ini adalah surat keterangan atas kepindahan Hinata ke prefektur Miyagi. Jauh dari Osaka.

"Jadi dia akan pindah dari Osaka ke Sendai?"

Kurenai hanya mengangguk sambil mengacungkan jarinya kepada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke dibuat kecewa lagi.

"Kapan dia akan pindah, _sensei_?"

.

.

.

Hinata masih berdiri di pojokan kelas merapikan tumpukan peralatan kelas ke dalam lemari kecil. Lemari itu satu-satunya tempat yang Hinata sentuh, bagaikan sudah menjadi miliknya, ia bisa mengklaim seperti itu karena memang dirinya saja yang mau menyentuh tempat itu. Lemari itu tak lebar, kecil namun menjulang tinggi melebihi tubuhnya. Salju turun lagi. Membuat Hinata mulai mengusapkan telapak tangannya ke kaca untuk menghapus embun.

Sasuke masih menempelkan punggungnya ke dinding dekat pintu. Tasnya masih ada di dalam kelas dimana hanya Hinata satu-satunya yang masih berdiri disana sambil menghadap ke lemari kecil itu. Sekali lagi Sasuke menatap amplop yang ada di tangannya. Ia beralih berjalan menjauhi kelasnya. Menggenggam erat amplop cokelat itu dengan gelisah.

.

.

.

Hinata membuka loker sepatunya. Ia menemukan amplop besar yang ada disana sana, berada di atas sepatunya. Hinata melepas _uwabakki_ yang dikenakannya. Tangannya terjulur menggapai _uwabakki_ terlebih dahulu sebelum amplop yang mengundang jemarinya untuk membuka isinya. Ia menukar isi lokernya. Hinata mengenakan sepatunya terlebih dahulu sebelum jatuh terlalu dalam pada rasa penasarannya.

Ia beralih kepada amplop itu ketika berjalan keluar dari halaman sekolah. Matanya bisa menangkap deretan huruf yang membentuk satu makna, dan Hinata tahu. Itu adalah surat keterangan pindah untuk dirinya saat tahun baru nanti. Tapi ia menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda. Disana, di pojok surat tertulis tulisan tangan kecil …

_Jangan pergi._

.

.

.

Sasuke menggenggam bungkusan kecil di tangannya. Kertas putih yang dipenuhi gambar kepala kelinci berwarna-warni itu menjadi pembungkusnya. Titipan Naruto untuk Itachi setiap hari Sabtu. Terkadang Sasuke merasa penasaran dengan apa isi dari kertas yang menurutnya sangat kekanak-kanakan ini. Syal yang melilit lehernya semakin ia eratkan ketika ia melihat Hinata berdiri di depan kotak surat merah yang biasanya akan di ambil oleh petugas kantor setiap hari Senin. Gadis itu juga mengenakan syal yang berwarna sama dengannya, melilit hingga rambut panjangnya seperti terikat. Hinata mengenakan sarung tangan putih. Sasuke masih memerhatikan Hinata yang memasukan beberapa lembar surat ke dalam kotak itu. Dan ketika gadis itu berbalik menemukan dirinya yang masih berdiri memandang ke arahnya, Sasuke sungguh terkejut. Hinata awalnya juga terkejut, tapi gadis itu kemudian tersenyum lepas ke arah Sasuke.

"Yo,"

Sasuke menyapa Hinata dengan canggung ketika gadis itu berada beberapa langkah di dekatnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil melirik kertas yang dibawa Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san juga ingin mengirim surat? Suratnya lucu sekali."

Sasuke menggaruk pipinya sambil mencaci maki Naruto dalam hati. "Bukan, tidak, ini surat dari Naruto untuk Itachi."

"Dari Naruto-san?! Kenapa suratnya lucu begini?"

Sasuke masih memandang wajah Hinata yang terkikik geli di dekatnya. Sasuke tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Hinata ketika sedekat ini. Sasuke ingin mengatakan kepada Hinata sekali lagi untuk tidak meninggalkan kota ini. Tapi bibir Sasuke terkatup, ia tak bisa mengatakannya selancar jemarinya yang mengoleskan tinta di atas kertas.

" … -_san_,"

"Sasuke-_san_!"

Sasuke tersadar ketika Hinata tersenyum di depan wajahnya. Gadis itu masih tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Ya?"

"Aku pulang dulu ya? Aku sudah keluar terlalu lama, masih ada banyak barang yang harus aku persiapkan untuk pindah."

Ah iya, Sasuke lupa. Hinata masih melangkah berbalik menjauhi Sasuke. Gadis itu meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di jalanan yang bersalju, meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan bayangan punggungnya yang mungkin tak akan bisa dilupakan olehnya. Sasuke melangkah lagi, berbelok ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Hinata.

Perlahan, Hinata mulai meremas jemarinya di balik sarung tangan tebalnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di dekat jendela memandangi salju yang turun. Hari ini Hinata sudah tidak datang lagi ke sekolah. Hinata sudah meninggalkan sekolah ini. Tapi Sasuke masih melirik ke arah bangku tempat Hinata duduk dan menunggu pintu bergeser menampilkan Hinata yang berdiri terengah-engah karena terlambat. Dan Sasuke masih berharap jika itu akan terjadi. Hari Senin ini, salju turun semakin deras. Dan nyatanya Hinata sudah tidak akan datang lagi dengan tawanya yang membuat hari Sasuke terasa lebih baik walaupun mereka tak pernah berbicara jauh.

Pandangan Sasuke jatuh pada tumpukan buku di mejanya, dan seketika ia memejamkan matanya. Jatuh ke dalam kenangan masa kecilnya ketika ia pertama kali bertemu Hinata. Terkadang Sasuke terlalu menyesal menjadi dewasa, karena kedewasaan ini membuat dirinya menjadi seorang pembohong. Ia tak bisa jujur dengan perasaan dan hatinya, ia tak bisa berkata jujur pada Hinata jika dirinya menyukainya, tak bisa berkata jangan pergi, dan Sasuke sungguh sangat menyesalinya.

.

.

.

Sasuke bangun tidur di malam natal dengan baju tidur yang tebal. Rambutnya berantakan ketika membuka pintu. Naruto dan Sakura tertawa ketika melihat Sasuka yang tak seperti biasanya di malam natal hari ini. Sejak kecil, Naruto memang selalu menghabiskan malam natal bersama dengan keluarga Sasuke, berhubung Naruto sering di tinggal sendirian tiap malam natal oleh orang tuanya ke Tokyo karena pekerjaan. Dan tak heran jika Naruto menjadi lebih dekat dengan keluarga Sasuke.

Sasuke masih merapatkan selimut yang ada di dekatnya. Ruang tamunya serasa ramai malam ini. Mikoto meletakan minuman dan kue di atas meja ketika Itachi dan Naruto masih fokus dengan _playstation_ di layar televisinya.

"Sebenarnya yang adiknya itu siapa sih? Kenapa malah si kuning ini yang lebih terlihat seperti adiknya."

Sasuke masih bergumam di balik selimut tebalnya. Sakura terkikik geli ketika mendengarnya.

"Kudengar, Hinata pindah ya?"

Suara berat Itachi membuat keheningan di antara ke-empatnya. Terutama Sasuke yang masih diam tidak menjawab di balik selimut tebalnya. Naruto yang melirik Sasuke kemudian memukul pundak Itachi dengan stik _playstation_.

"Itachi-_nii_ tau darimana? Hahaha!"

"Hinata sendiri."

Sasuke mendongak menatap punggung Itachi yang tegap.

"Kau bodoh sekali Sasuke,"

Sasuke menangkap surat kecil yang tempo hari ia angsurkan kepada Itachi. Surat titipan Naruto.

"Aku sudah lelah dengan drama ini, surat-surat itu sebenarnya untukmu. Kau seharusnya membuka isinya dan membacanya, maka kau akan menemukan namamu,"

Sasuke berganti menatap Naruto yang juga mulai meraba kantongnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. "Ini juga untukmu. Sebenarnya semua surat yang aku serahkan kepada Itachi-_nii_ bukan dariku,"

Sekali lagi Sasuke menangkap surat yang beramplop sama seperti yang diberikan Itachi. Amplop yang selama ini ia kenali. Amplop putih dengan gambar kepala kelinci yang berwarna-warni. Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke dan menumpuk selembar amplop sama untuk Sasuke. Dan kini Sasuke di buat bingung oleh ketiganya.

"Semua ini dari Hinata untukmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hinata tidak berani memberikannya kepadamu secara langsung, kau pasti ingat kan insiden ketika kelulusan SD kau membuang semua cokelat? Hinata jadi tidak berani memberikannya langsung padamu, karena itu aku menitipkannya kepada Itachi-_nii_."

"Semuanya masih aku simpan lengkap di kotak pojok dekat barang pribadiku. Ingat, jangan pernah sentuh barang-barang pribadiku!"

"Mana sudi aku mau menyentuh koleksi buku-buku majalah porno mu."

Sasuke sudah berlari menaiki tangga ketika Itachi hendak melemparinya dengan stik dan _playstation_.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka kotak yang penuh dengan kertas amplop yang sama. Sasuke tidak tahu jika semua surat yang selama ini di bawanya adalah dari Hinata untuk dirinya.

"_Sasuke-san juga ingin mengirim surat? Suratnya lucu sekali."_

"_Bukan, tidak, ini surat dari Naruto untuk Itachi."_

"_Dari Naruto-san?! Kenapa suratnya lucu begini?"_

Sasuke jadi teringat perbincangan mereka berdua ketika tak sengaja bertemu. Dengan cepat Sasuke membuka satu persatu surat di kotak besar itu.

.

.

.

"Tolong, ada barang yang ingin aku ambil di sekolah! Ada barang Kakashi-_sensei_ yang tertinggal, dia menelponku terus! Apa kau mau bertanggung jawab?!"

Sasuke terpaksa berbohong ketika penjaga sekolah melarangnya untuk masuk. Sekolahnya adalah sekolah terakhir yang akan Sasuke bohongi. Hari ini hari natal, semua sekolah pastinya libur. Tapi Sasuke butuh masuk ke dalam, jika tidak maka semuanya akan sia-sia. Ia sudah berbohong ke sekolah TK, SD, dan SMP nya hanya untuk mengambil sesuatu di lemari kecil. Beruntung benda-benda itu masih ada disana, dan kini hanya tersisa sekolahnya saja.

"Baiklah, tapi hanya sebentar saja."

Sasuke mengangguk mantap dan mengusap peluhnya ketika keringat menuruni pelipisnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengambil tumpukan kertas di lemari kelasnya. Amplop-amplop sama, dan Sasuke memasukan ke dalam tasnya yang penuh dengan kertas lusuh.

Dan hati Sasuke mulai menghangat. "Hinata, _kimi ni aitai_."

.

.

.

"Sakura, apakah kau tahu alamat baru Hinata?"

"_Ah, Sasuke-kun? Aku rasa aku punya."_

"_Arigatou_, Sakura."

.

.

.

_Aku bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun lagi hari ini. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya, dan selamat tinggal karena aku tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi … aku tidak akan bisa lagi memandangnya ataupun menuliskan deretan kata singkat untuknya dalam lemari. Tempo hari, ketika ada amplop cokelat tentang surat kepindahanku, aku tahu jika itu adalah Sasuke-kun. _

_Aku terlalu mengenalmu Sasuke-kun, kita sudah bersama sejak TK, bukan? Aku sungguh terlalu mengenalmu. Bahkan tulisan tanganmu itu, aku sudah cukup terlalu hapal dengan goresan tanganmu. Aku sangat senang hari itu, ketika kau menuliskan 'Jangan pergi … ' aku sungguh sangat senang. _

_Tapi aku tidak bisa, tapi mungkin aku akan mengunjungimu menggunakan shinkansen. _

.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri di dekat pintu _shinkansen_ yang akan terbuka. Bungkusan yang ada di genggaman tangannya semakin ia eratkan. Mantel tebal musim dingin, masih menempel di tubuh Sasuke. Hinata masih duduk di dekat mesin penjual otomatis sambil menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya. Sasuke berjalan sambil tersenyum kecil. Ketika Hinata menangkap siluet Sasuke di antara kerumunan orang-orang, ia buru-buru berdiri dan menggenggam erat jemarinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai sarung tangan?"

"S-Sasuke-san bilang akan segera tiba, jadi aku buru-buru kesini."

Sasuke tersenyum, gadis ini, ingin sekali saja Sasuke jujur dan membuang harga diri ataupun egonya hanya untuk saat ini. "Aku sudah membaca semuanya, padahal aku selalu memerhatikanmu. Tapi aku takut."

"_Tadaima_, Hinata. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

Dan Hinata mulai merasakan pelukan hangat Sasuke yang membuat matanya serasa berair.

"_Okaeri_, Sasuke." Gumamnya sambil memeluk Sasuke ketika air matanya mulai menetes. Penantiannya terbalas kali ini.

.

.

.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**[Author Note] :**

**Oke ini emang kayaknya melenceng dari tema SHDL kali ini -_- maafkan Hachi ya.**

**Mungkin ini jelek, soalnya Hachi kehabisan ide. Ide-ide Hachi udah terkuras semua karena ujian kemaren. Sungguh maafkan. Anggap saja ini cerita memenuhi random SasuHina tersayang kita ya.**

**Happy SasuHina Days Love!**

**SHDL 3rd Years!**


End file.
